


【金枪】Gravity

by HengSSY



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengSSY/pseuds/HengSSY
Relationships: 金枪





	【金枪】Gravity

1/299792458  
*设定来自《三体》和自己的瞎扯  
*如果有考据党大佬请教我量子物理！（跪）  
*小学生文笔  
*不知道写不写的完  
（1）  
夜。落单的骑士寻到一间废弃农舍，草草收拾四处的落灰后浅淡入眠。  
醉人的静谧中或许有某些扰动，意识在一瞬间回笼，他敏捷起身的同时将手中双枪横于胸前，除开衣物摩擦的微妙声响外，周遭依旧是一片寂静。防御姿态在明确了没有任何危险后卸下，他低下头轻揉着因为不良睡眠而酸痛的脖颈，目光所及是枯草、碎布以及照亮混乱的月光。  
大概已经到月中了，他想，稍微拧转了仍旧发僵的脖子，在缓慢而折磨的移动中他捕捉到墙体上有细微闪光，平顺流畅地连成椭圆形。有名的建筑师自然能绘出完美曲线并加以点缀，但在这仅凭肉眼就能判定起码荒废了一整年的破败农舍里存有连续完整的人造装饰是不可能的，而它又太过于平静温和到不像任何一种能够用于进攻或者侦查的手段。出于好奇，他缓慢地接近这份额外惊喜，最终在正对墙的一米远处站定。呈现在眼前的是直径不过半米的圆孔，边缘因极致的光滑而闪亮。向孔内看去，墙体仿佛被无形的模具切割，断面直径向外增加，断面也是惊人的平滑闪亮。不似人为的精密与准确仿佛在宣告某种凌驾于世界之上的力量。  
危险，也是诱惑。  
他不禁走进了些，伸手去触碰那片区域。哪知甚至还未到达墙面，手指的尖端便消失在视野中。恐惧瞬间席卷全身，他受惊地抽回手，却发现方才消失的部分完好如初，甚至没有丝毫沾染，这给了他继续探索的勇气。经过多次的试探他得出结论，这个令躯体消失的区域是由墙体断面所延伸出来的圆弧，加上墙体消失的部分，是一个直径大约一米的球形，而进入的部分没有任何不适，只是如同被切割般露出内在狰狞的部分。对于墙面是泥土与青石，而对于骑士来讲是避讳的皮肉、血液与骨骼。  
这可不是什么哈哈镜之类消遣的东西，如果我进入了这个空间会如何？这背后连通的到底是什么？  
奥菲那骑士团首席勇士决定亲自解开这个谜题。  
（2）   
出人意料的，球形区域内部并不具有空间，相反，它在另一个维度上没有丝毫厚度，只是作为“门”的概念连接两端。在骑士足后跟的最后一部分消失在球形区域的瞬间，他维持着相同姿势进入了“门后的世界”。  
在此之前他对于自己所要面临的一切曾有过许多猜测：财宝、野猪、神殿……然而五感带来的事实却把真相引入了另一个似乎毫不相关的词：细节。  
无限细节。  
展开在骑士面前的仍旧是破败农舍，所不同的是他能够从封闭的室内看到遵从透视原理的地平线尽头，也能从脚下积灰的地板看到地壳地幔甚至是外核沸腾的热流。需要特别重申的是，他并非“透过”某些东西看到了更多东西，而是一切的一切都占有相同的权重而并列在外，就好像纸上任意一个同心圆，内圆与外圆同等展开。这条基本规律同样应用于农舍内废弃的固体杂物，陶碗、碎石、泥沙等的所有断面在仅一次观测中清晰可见。  
海洋般广袤的信息流将他淹没了，来不及理解的画面让他脑袋发热发胀仿佛有人投下核弹。骑士难耐地想要按住突突跳动的太阳穴，抬眼却看到了无线细节的人体：血管奔流，神经纤维丝丝缕缕，同时手臂的骨骼与肌肉随着他的动作起伏。  
啊啊……我还是我吗？  
这副样子，别说太阳穴了，恐怕眼球都能被戳到。他自嘲地想。  
骑士索性闭了眼。对于久经沙场的骑士来说，在陌生环境中主动放弃视觉并不是明智的决定，可这样的世界他再多看一秒就会崩溃。  
等到燥热的不安和恐惧消散，再次睁眼是在3分钟后。此时的大脑显然已适应了无限嵌套的世界，开始无意识忽略大部分细节，构造整体印象。在这一次，他又发现了不同寻常之处：在原有的无限细节中他看见了内部完全不可见的走廊，而自己也处于廊道之中。有点像是桌面上摆放着的画面和水杯，平面与立体和谐共存且互不干扰。他试着去除多余的干扰好好探究这块未被“细节”的蛀虫所侵蚀的处女地，身边却突然响起低沉嗓音：  
“‘虫子’？” 

（3）  
身体比意识先一步感知到森冷的杀意，然而蜜糖色瞳孔偏转的角度还来不及看清来者样貌，脖颈与四肢便被凭空出现的锁链野蛮缠住。不似人类的怪力死死压迫血脉，滔天巨浪般的窒息感迎头砸下，躯体开始不受控制地抽搐，视野也被血色填满，一瞬间接近极限的濒死体验甚至让他忘了反抗与呼救。  
“吵死了，杂种。”   
与嫌恶语气相矛盾的是脖颈处天之锁的消散。骑士因缺氧而被抽干的精力支持不住，头颅仿佛折断的芦苇般垂下，剧烈起伏的胸口是求生的证明。  
被满足了恶劣趣味的吉尔伽美什靠得近了些，粗暴地抬起骑士的下巴并对上那张被祝福的光辉之貌：俊朗五官无可挑剔，然而彼时脸色苍白如纸，却衬得嫣红的眼周多了几分妩媚，生理性的泪水漫过泪痣，像是某种暧昧的暗示。吉尔伽美什的手指顺从诱惑抚过，较低的体温撕扯回几分骑士的意识，眼底暗金色流转，终于有了焦点。  
“利用那种力量改变旋律○1并包裹能够让反射光附加信息的程式吗○2……而目的是……魅惑？那群杂种已经无聊到这种程度了吗？”  
“……”  
“哦？枪剑里倒是别有用心地安装了强作用力发生器。新玩具？哼，粗劣的技术。”不屑与嘲讽不加遮掩地装饰在嘴角，金发的王解除了所有桎梏，盛满愉悦的血色竖瞳紧盯他的猎物，“告诉我它们的来历，杂种。”  
不解、惊惧与杀意沸腾了骑士双眸中的熔岩，而当他看向他，像是一个圈套，一种引诱。他似是无助地嗫嚅几句，喉头动了动却又没有下文。眼睫顺应湖泊下滑，浓重漆黑的压抑荫天蔽日。  
故事漫长曲折，他的嗓音沙哑平静。  
至于吉尔伽美什是多久兴趣缺缺地点出隐藏窗口开始未完的工作并没有被骑士注意到。悬殊较量下被剥夺的自由不值一提，而同时对于强大而愚蠢的敌人迪卢木多所采取的最温和措施就是全力无视，但显然未知的一切让疏离并不是行之有效的示威方式，讲述结束后的死寂将无力感放大，骑士认为需要一点改变。  
“请问，”他推敲着措辞，“这里是什么地方？平常空间应该不会让我看见自己的手骨才是。”  
“哦？虫子竟然具有人的视角○3？有趣。”吉尔伽美什的视线没有半分偏移，“不过若是被改造过，倒可另当别论。这是王的国度，偷渡而来的杂种哟。”  
“误闯此地并不是我的本意。陌生的王，请求您让我回归故乡。”  
骑士自认是合理的请求，却没想金发的王饶有兴趣地望了过来，粘腻的眼神不怀好意地舔舐他的全身，迪卢木多想到了蛇。  
“害怕了吗？”  
尚不容他回答，又以威严而嫌恶的语气宣告，“下一扇门在一分钟后开启。快滚，不识好歹的杂种。”  
王是诚实的，在走廊另一侧分秒不差地出现了内部弯曲变形的透明球形区域。奇迹般的景象并未削弱骑士的迟疑，然而除了相信恶劣的“王”外别无他法。他像来时一样，小心地跨入了这片区域，在身形消失的最后一刻，他听见：  
“杂种，本王也弄不清碎块的目的地。如果还活着，拒绝那个叫‘格兰尼’的女人，迪卢木多·奥迪那。”


End file.
